Azazel Varré
Azazel Maximilian Varré, (formerly known as the mahjarrat Krieg, Division 2 Mahj.) is a role-play character created and roleplayed by Nikko since 2010. Krieg has exsisted since 05. Azazel is a mahjarrat who has been masquerading as a vampyre for well over four thousand years -- he is obscenely old, older than any vampyre, and is considered old even to other mahjarrat. He is Zarosian, has even managed to mimic the silly vampyre's scent, and smells like the ocean, because he enjoyed sailing. Being a mahjarrat, he can sense others of his kind, and can as well be sensed by other mahjarrat. He is never in his mahjarrat form purely because he doesn't like the way it makes him look. He is, after all, fairly vain. Krieg has been known by many names over the years. Maximilian Krieg, Wilhelm Krieger, and more Recently Azazel Mori, before joining the Varré. Biography The God Wars Well you see, this is where Azazel Varré met his end, and Krieg took his place. You see, the Original Azazel Varre was a staunch supporter of Zamorak. Where as Krieg, was a Zarosian spy who had infiltrated Zamorak's ranks. During their time togeather Azazel and Krieg formed a close friendship, However Kriegs orders came in, and he killed every Zamorkian in that battalion. Including his dear friend Azazel. Azazel, worried about his clan and children asked Krieg if he would look after them, telling him that they were extremely dear to him, and that he would forgive him (Krieg) if he helped his clan. Krieg accepted, and took on Azazel's form, personality and shape, and became the reluctant guardian of the Varré. He's not exactly fond of his pretend neice or her husband but he's a man of his word, and will protect them. Even if he'd rather just let the power hungry fool get what's coming to her. Krieg soon grew close to the family, and instead of just watching over them because he swore an oath, he watched over them because he grew to care for them. Except his stupid fake neice. The Fifth Age Well, Azazel was just living in Morytania, being bored out of his god damned mind, sneaking out occasionally to go complete a ritual now and then, making sure that the Varré stayed out of trouble, When a couple of guys who were up to no good, started making trouble in his neighborhood. He ripped one guy's arms off and they all got scared, and ran across the salve like the fresh prince of....ok enough of that. After that, a vampyre hunter of some renown decided to come and try to kill poor Azazel Varré, with a silvthril spear, that could pierce any object! Oh no! Well, Except that Azazel had a suit of armor magically forged from a runite and mithril mix, that ended up being as strong if not slightly stronger than dragon. The armor stopped the spear dead in it's tracks, and then he slew the Vampyre hunter with his twin raipers Luce and Ombra. He took the Hunter's spear as a trophy, and uses it to this day exclusively against Vyre enemies. He favors the spear while in Morytania, however when he's off adventuring as one of his human aliases he leaves it behind. The spear is really more of a trident. It's copper and purple in color, with gleeming silvthril tips. He named it Gungnir, after the spear his father used in battle. Equipment, Powers, and Magic Azazel, for the most part likes to fight in melee combat. He's exceptionally skilled in this area, due to the fact that he's been a solider of Zaros for millennia. He's an exceptionally skilled weaponsmaster, having used everything from mauls, to rapiers, to spears. Currently, he prefers to use the spear he took from the vampyre hunter, because quite frankly silvthril is an extremely useful thing to have around, especially when you need to kill a few vamps. His melee prowess is virtually unmatched, but that doesn't mean he's a slacker in the magic or sniping arts. He's an extremely skilled marksman, being able to Hit targets well outside of his weapon's maximum range. Magic would be his worst subject, However, he's still more than capable of using som e ancient magics, and all standard magic spells. While he doesn't mind fighting at range, he is not a fan of magic and very seldomly uses it. Aside from His ultimate spear named Gungnir, He also weilds a whip ocasically which is tipped with a horribly barbed hook on the end, perfect for tearing off the flesh of slaves and whoever else decides to piss him off. His personal favorite weapons are a pair of Rapiers named Luce and Ombra. They are made out of a rather..Chaotic metal, the exact material lost with the smith that forged them long ago. Perfect for killing non vampyric enemies. His ultimate spear, Gungnir, is quite the interesting piece. It was forged by master elven smiths, and has the ability to grow, and then return to it's original lenth, however it cannot become shorter than it originally was. Now, when I call his armor the Ultimate shield, I do so because it cannot be pierced through normal means. Even enchanted bolts won't tear through it. However, being armor it still conducts magic fairly well. Not as much as normal armor would but still enough to the point where he can't completely ignore magic. It also has a slight weakness to weapons like Mauls or warhammers. enough hit from them won't shatter the armor, but they will affect Azazel. it would be like getting punched. By a Giant. With rock hands. Doesn't sound pleasent does it? Azazel prefers to fight with his twin Rapiers, However he tends to avoid using them, due in no small part that he almost exclusively fights vampyres that are trying to kill Olrun, or harm the clan. Category:Mahjarrat Category:Vampyre Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Modern Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Zarosian Category:Rangers